1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a technology for recognizing a touch on a touch panel using a plurality of touch Integrated Circuits (ICs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch recognizing technology is a technology for recognizing an input operation of a user by sensing a signal that is generated when an object is close to, or contacts, a touch panel including a sensor. In the touch recognizing technology, various types such as a magnetic method, a resistive method, and a capacitive method are used, and recently, the capacitive method has become the general trend.
A plurality of sensors are disposed in a touch panel. The wider a touch area of the touch panel or the higher touch resolution, more sensors are disposed in the touch panel. Recently, the number of sensors disposed in the touch panel is being increased. Accordingly, the area of the touch panel is getting larger and the resolution of the touch panel is getting higher simultaneously.
When the number of the sensors disposed in the touch panel is increased, a sensing signal may be distributed to process the sensing signal using a plurality of touch Integrated Circuits (ICs), rather than processing all sensing signals using one touch IC. A system in which the sensing signal is distributed and processed using the plurality of touch ICs as described above is referred to as a multi-chip touch system.
Meanwhile, the multi-chip touch system may process the sensing signal in a differential method. When the differential method is applied to the multi-chip touch system, a signal process in the plurality of touch ICs may cause a problem. For example, in the case of the differential method, two touch ICs are connected together to a receiving electrode that is positioned in a boundary area. At this time, a method in which two touch ICs sense the boundary area receiving electrode without a mutual interference may cause a problem.
Meanwhile, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,860,868, a technology for sensing a touch using a plurality of touch ICs is disclosed. However, a signal process technology in the differential method is not disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,860,868.